Will You Be My Bear?
by Mister Ahjussi
Summary: Tamaki spends the night at Kyoya's mansion, but there's a problem! Tamaki forgot his stuffed Teddy bear Kuma-chan! Therefore Tamaki reports his problem to a very annoyed Kyoya. Just showing friendship between these two lovable characters, but I guess you can see a small bit of fluff! Warning: Mild cursing.


"What do you want Tamaki?" said an annoyed voice that belonged to the one and only infamous shadow king himself, Ootori Kyoya.

Across the mass of space from the bed Kyoya was sitting upon, a certain blonde idiot hidden slightly by the unknocked door, replied in an overly dramatic voice, " Okaa-san I forgot Kuma-chan!"

A sigh was the only thing heard before a grumble let out, "is that all, Tamaki?" the irritated dark ruler was getting a headache by Tamaki's childish statement. Oh why did he ever agree to let Tamaki spend the night at his mansion? Damn it! Tamaki always had that effect on him, and look where it always ended him at, hours of nauseating migraines.

"Well….I-I" this got Kyoya's attention. Tamaki, the one that's always gushing with confidence and never stutters or hesitates. Even knocked down from his high throne he has always been able to stand tall, for he recovered quickly like the naïve baka that he is.

"Tamaki. Spit it out or I'll send a maid up here to see you to your arranged room."

The blonde kept fidgeting, clutching at the edges of his pajama shirt, tracing the one of the many clouds that seemed to drift across the mass of blue at each movement. Great vibrant hues of violet-purple came across as a contrast to the way they usually were. They weren't the confident ones, where he would direct those soft eyes straight into yours. No, these were moving as if paranoid that something might come out and attack him, they were unsure, and he was nervous.

"Well?" What does this baka want? Can I just go back to my book? Kyoya did his signature glasses move and moved his book away to fully pay attention to his best friend at the door. Smoothing out his purple wrinkled free shirt, he gave a sigh before forcing himself to calmly reassure his blonde friend.

"Tamaki, you can tell me anything. I-if you really want, I can call your residence and ask for one of your drivers to immediately drop off your teddy bear." Kyoya had to close his smothering coal eyes and rub the bridge of his nose. He really didn't want to go through all that hassle and had to refrain from taking his words back.

"Actually Okaa-san there's no need to."

"What?"

"I want Okaa-san to be my bear!~"

"**What**?!" This idiot is he serious? I went through all that stress for this shit? I mean, what kind of nonsense is this idiot blonde spouting?

"Tamaki go to sleep."

Kyoya rolled over on his king sized bed, burying himself into the fluffiness of his pillow and tried to shut his eyes while attempting to block the whininess emitting off of Tamaki. He groaned in absolute annoyance when he heard his grand door shut fully, but heard a second breathing body still presented in the room.

"Okaa-san!~ Without Kuma-chan Oto-san gets scared and lonely!"

Kyoya huffed at Tamaki's excuse and continued to ignore them, but he couldn't help the angry mark above his forehead when Tamaki kept pushing.

"Besides Okaa-san!~ aren't hubby and wifey supposed to sleep together? What would our beautiful daughter Huruhi think when she knows her great fatherly figure Oto-san doesn't sleep with his Okaa-san? We're setting up a bad example for my precious girl!" Tamaki said all this while dancing around the spacious room with dramatic elegance.

Kyoya, tired of hearing Tamaki's voice, suddenly sat up straight and surprised Tamaki with the sudden movement, for he jumped back a bit, with a surprised look aimed at the dark lord emitting an aura that describes his title.

"Fine! Get in bed, and shut the hell up!" growled Kyoya, while he took off his smudged glasses before slamming his own body on the bed and squeezed a pillow to his face, it seemed as if he was trying to suffocate himself and have his soul drift away from this nuisance.

The Shadow king felt a dip in the bed before it evened out again, and he signed in relief that this was finally over. 'No more bullshit to deal with, I can go to sleep in peace.'

Kyoya then proceeded to move toward the other side of the bed as far as possible from Tamaki, facing his back to the blue pajama cladded friend.

Time went on and just when Kyoya thought it was safe to fully shut down he suddenly felt Tamaki move closer to him and before he knew it, he was being cuddled from the back from a soon to be murdered blonde.

Seeing the extra affectionate tightness from the back hug, and tired from the stress that came with being friends with the moronic Host King, Kyoya decided to just lay there, giving in. That was of course before Tamaki opened his mouth one more too much.

"Kyoya?"

"…"

"Will you be my bear?"

In the lateness of the dark, with the moon providing a glow to his pale face, Kyoya tensed at the idiotic question, before smirking to himself.

'Yes Tamaki I'll be your bear, all cuddly and warm. That is until you piss me off. Let me take this time to pray for you Tamaki, before I do become your 'Bear'.' Kyoya thought as he closed his eyes and silently prayed, as confused innocent purple orbs stared at his friend through the moonlight that was given. He waited there like a puppy awaiting his answer, and he perked up when Kyoya finally turned his head awkwardly due to the position he was in and grinned quite evilly, which was oblivious to Tamaki.

Everyone, a moment of silence please, let us pray for this poor idiot's life.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hello Everyone! Thank you very much for reading until the end. There was probably a lot of beginner mistakes here and I would really appreciate the constructive criticism!

I'm really new to writing on Fanfiction, so if you have any advice on formatting (How do you tab on this thing? I had to press my space bar each time -_-") please tell me!~

I also hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope it was also appealing to your eyes.

Well have a good day!~


End file.
